User talk:Bartlebycs
moved Cotton Carver (Earth-Two) to Cotton Carver: Hi, thanks for all the great edits. For the above, it would actually be better to have Cotton Carver redirect to Cotton Carver (Earth-Two) to follow the naming conventions. It's a boring database management thing, but important. 00:01, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Comic Synopses You're a machine! You're really bringing all those Golden Age comic articles up to speed, great work. One nit-pick, instead of using the " " as a line break to start a new paragraph, could you just hit the "return" key a couple times? The line break command doesn't seem to work very well. : 15:54, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Adventure Comics You're doing a great job detailing this series. Thanks for the contributions. Darkseid01 13:17, March 29, 2010 (UTC) I also want to let you know you're doing a great job. Keep it up! Kyletheobald 03:03, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Adventure Comics Vol 1 215 Okay, for some reason the Aquaman story I see right now on my screen is different from what I'm hearing it should be for Adventure Comics #215. I have "The Super-Aquarium". Help would be appreciated. If anyone has the real story from that issue please fill in the Appearances section, thank you :) Bartlebycs 01:32, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: Detective You continue to amaze me with your superb attention to detail. First with Adventure Comics and now it looks like you're moving on to Detective. Thank you so much for all your time and effort. Darkseid01 19:10, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Images -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 08:26, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Interestingly, this new 'Wiki Look' seems to not let you fill in any information when you upload a new photo. I'm sure that I'm not the only one who noticed this problem. Bartlebycs 19:05, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :Indeed you aren't. It has also become a pain to access an image page. You can always go back there via or the , and fill out the template there. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 19:35, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for editing your profile, I just wanted to see what a properly done profile page looked like, and, well, I'm a bit of a Grammer Nazi. Have you been to https://www.comic-skulled.blogspot.com? They have a decent selection of comics free to read online, but get this: they only have "The Killing Joke" in SPANISH?!! Ivy12 22:54, March 23, 2011 (UTC) What Next? Still have no idea what I'll do after I'm done with Detective (I'm planning on giving it a rest after New Earth becomes established)... Anyone have any suggestions? Bartlebycs 22:54, March 24, 2011 (UTC) :Your work has been incredible, man. If you're really into the Golden and Silver Age stuff, it would be absolutely baller to have someone go to work on ''All-Star Squadron, Infinity, Inc. and Young All-Stars. There are plenty of Silver Age titles also like Flash, Green Lantern and Justice League of America... or Adventure Comics. I can also think of plenty of recommendations that are more modern if you want to switch up your game... If you just want to look through everything that hasn't been done, you can check the Missing Characters and Synopsis Needed categories. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 05:47, March 25, 2011 (UTC) :I already did Adventure Comics :) Thanks for all the suggestions! Now I have some options to choose from, some of which I hadn't even thought of. Yay! Bartlebycs 20:15, March 25, 2011 (UTC) :Billy's suggestions are pretty good but I'd like to offer one more. Hit Comics is a book I started but doubt I'll ever get around to finishing. Its not nearly as long as some of the books you've previously done but I love some of those old-school Quality characters. Anyway, I'm sure I'll enjoy whatever you do. Keep up the awesome work. Kyletheobald 02:44, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :Well, I gotta say Hit Comics is probably gonna be a bust for me. Can't find enough issues to really make a dent, and it kinda bores me to be honesty. Sorry bout that! Did the best I could ;)Bartlebycs 06:33, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Nice Try You got your Marvel in my DC ;p Glad to See You're Back I'm really glad to see you're contributing again. I was about to send you a message to see if we had done anything to drive you away. I've really enjoyed your edits on Adventure and Detective. I hope to see more soon. Kyletheobald 00:06, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Nah, I'm still here :) I alternate between here and the Marvel wiki, I'll be back soon. Hit Comics has me interested, though finding a complete issue is difficult. I also wanna start fleshing out the Fables entries soon (mostly character info). Bartlebycs 01:38, July 8, 2011 (UTC)